A New Future
by Littleone11
Summary: CC. A rewrite of the third season. Max & Liz discover something after Tess takes off in the granolith.
1. Leaving or Not

**A New Future**

**Category**: Everyone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody or anything Roswell. Or UPN. So please do not sue me. Between the dashed lines are what happened in the show and I didn't write it or have any part of having anything to do with it. I'm just using it for this story.

**Summary**: CC. My take on how the third season should have played out.

Ch. 1 – Leaving or not

He had to see her one more time. He knew that he shouldn't, but he needed to. So after he and Isabel finished making the tape for their parents. He told Isabel that he would be back in time, he just needed to do something first before they left. So now he was climbing the ladder up to her balcony that was outside of her room. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her when he saw her, but he just needed to see her. He looked into the window and saw that she was asleep in bed. He slowly opened the window and climbed in. He sat next to her watching her sleep, on her side. He smiled. He could do this forever. He lightly touched her shoulder. Liz awoke slightly, "Max."

"Shhh," putting his fingers to her lips and the then leaned down and kissed her. What started as just a small kiss turned into a deep passionate kiss. The next thing that he realized was that he was lying down next to Liz with his hand under her top. He couldn't stop kissing and touching her.

Liz was having a hard time believing the he was here with her. But she didn't care she needed him; she has needed him for a long time. And the kiss that they had shared together earlier left her wanting more, wanting to be with him. And now he was here in her room, holding and kissing her and she didn't want it to end. She needed him. She was lifting up his shirt. He pulled away slightly and asked, "Liz, are you sure." All she did was nod. He let her take off his shirt and then he removed her top. And went back to want they were doing before.

While coming down from the heightened of love making, "Marry me?" Liz then gave him a questioning look, "Max did you just" Max then explained why, "I know that we are young and that I'm going to be going to Antar, but I'm coming back Liz. I'm coming back for you. When I do I want us to get married." Liz nodded her head, "Yes." Smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you" Max smiled down at Liz, "Really?" Liz just laughed and replied, "Yes really." They made love for the second time that night.

Afterwards she was asleep, with her head on his chest. Max just laid there holding her. He didn't want to go, but he knew that he had to. Part of him hated the fact that he had a son. He knew that he shouldn't think that way. If it wasn't for his son he wouldn't need to leave Roswell, his home and most especially Liz. He didn't know how he was going to leave her especially after what they just did. Max slowly pulled away from Liz being careful to not wake her. He put a note that he written her in front of her alarm clock. He put back on his clothes and before retreating through the window he looked back at the sleepy form of the love of his life and softly said, "I promise."

It didn't take long for Max to return home and pick up Isabel. When she got into the car she asked, "So where do you go?"

"I just needed to say goodbye to … someone." The last word that he said, he said it softly that Isabel could barely hear what he said.

"Max, are you ok?" She was worried about him. He didn't look like his usual self and it worried her. She hoped that it had to do with leaving all that they had known and all the people that that they care about behind. She herself didn't want to leave. But no matter where her brother goes, she would go. And if that meant going to their home planet, that they don't even remember, just because her nephew can't survive on Earth, so be it.

"I'm fine Is." He said as they pulled up to Michael's.

She didn't know why, but she didn't believe him. Maybe it was the tune of his voice or it just could be the connection that they share. She knew that he didn't want to leave. And the only reason that he was, that they all were doing this is to keep her nephew safe. "Okay Max." She wasn't going to push anything.

Michael got into the Jeep® and said, "Let's go."

Isabel turned to look at Michael and he looked just as bad as Max does. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was going to have to spend gods only how long with these two. She could tell that neither one of them wanted to leave. Michael, the one person that has wanted to find out more about where they came from, has this great opportunity and now he doesn't want to go. And then, has they pulled into the Valenti's driveway, there was Tess, she had to admit yes she liked Tess in the beginning, but now what she has done to her brother. He doesn't act like himself anymore. Isabel though as she watched Max go inside and get Tess. He's different and yes she'll admit this only to herself and no one else, that even though she didn't like how he would go on and on and on about Liz, she missed the way he acted when he was with Liz. She thought that she saw a small glimpse of it when he came back home to pick her up, but by the time she had gotten settled in the Jeep® that glimpse that she saw was gone. Truth be told she didn't want her brother to be with Tess. She has known since that time when he was in New York, when she had helped Liz connect with her brother to warn him. During the time that they were connected she felt have much they really loved and cared for each other and how much they belong together. She didn't know until that moment how strong the connection was between Liz and her brother. And now here they were going to their home planet and Max is with Tess. She was beginning to not like Tess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max helped Tess into the back of the Jeep®. They continued on in the Jeep® until they got about a half a mile from the pod and set it on fire, then pushed it off a cliff. They continued the rest of the rest of the way on foot.

(Author's Note: Everything happened next happened on the show and I didn't write it. Liz goes to Maria's house and Tess's mind warp on the Ms. Deluca fades. Liz and Maria then go to Valenti's house and Kyle tells Liz and Maria about how he helped Tess move Alex's body. They go to the Pod Chamber and tell Max, Michael, and Isabel what happened. Max and Tess have an argument; everyone is out of the Pod Chamber, except Tess. Tess Leaves. I think the summed everything up. I didn't want to type it all out because we have most likely seen it probably about a million times and we all know what happened and I didn't write it. I'm just going to change what happens after the scene, after that episode ended.)

"What happens now, Max?"

"I have to find my son"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Max had said that he felt something weird coming from Liz. He turns to look at her and just then she collapses into his arms. "Liz"

TBC... (Please Review...I love reviews they keep me writing)


	2. The Discovery

Ch. 2 – The Discovery

"Liz" Max was trying to wake her, but nothing was working. He put her carefully put her down on the ground and tried to heal her, but it didn't work. He didn't know what to do. Isabel came up to him, "Let's get her home and you can try it again." All Max did was nod and pick up Liz and carried her to Maria's car. Michael drove while Isabel sat up front and Max, who was still holding an unconscious Liz, Maria, and Kyle where in the back. Liz's shirt lifted a bit and Maria saw it first and asked, "Max, what is that?" Max and everyone else, except Michael, looked down to what she was referring to. Me lifted the hem of her shirt a little more and saw a symbol he hadn't seen since he was in New York. As soon as he touched the symbol it got a flash of the two of them from last night and then he was something that both, Liz and himself, thought wasn't possible, but wanted, his daughter. And at that moment he made a connection with the baby. He pulled his hand slowly away from the spot where the symbol was and it was now replace by a small little hand, and lean his forehead against the side of Liz's head, right above her ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

By this time Maria was growing impatient, her best friend is unconscious and now she has these weird glowing symbols on her and Max is not saying anything. "Max, what is going on?"

"I'll tell you, but just not now." He know that he needed to tell them, but the fact that Michael was currently driving and if he did tell them all in the car, Michael might be a little upset and get them all involved in a car accident. No, not now, it would be better to wait.

They all arrived at the Crashdown and parked in the back and used the back entrance. "Don't worry Liz's parents are away for some restaurant convention thing in Santa Fe. They won't be back until Monday." Max was relieved they had three days to try and wake Liz up. They all went upstairs and until Liz's room. Max carefully laid Liz on the bed and that is when Maria asked again, "What is going on?"

Max took a deep breath, he had to tell them. "Liz is pregnant."

"What?" Replied everyone.

Isabel continued by saying, "You told me that Tess is pregnant, and now you're saying that Liz is pregnant. So who is pregnant?" Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"They both are, Tess is pregnant with my son and Liz…is with our daughter."

"Ooooh" Isabel and Maria said.

Kyle went up to Max and said, "You know we here on earth have this new invention it's called a condom it…" But Isabel didn't let him finish what he was saying before she rushed everyone out and closed the door. When she turned around Max was sitting on the bed next to Liz. She watched him lift Liz shirt a little and watch in amazement as this small little line of light followed his hand on Liz's stomach. She was going to have a niece, she smiled, she like that more than the nephew. Yeah she would also love her nephew, but she just felt that she could relate better with a niece. She touched Max's shoulder, "I'm going to go home and destroy the tape before mom and dad wake up. And then I'll be back. Do you need anything?"

"No." was all he said as he continued playing with his daughter. After Isabel had left and everyone else was in the living room, he stopped and the moment that he did a little hand appeared where his hand had last been. He smiled and he put his hand over the small little one. When he did his daughter told him, though the connection, what was happening to Liz. That she needed to change her to that she, herself, could survive and be born. And then she put her father at else then she told him that she was almost done and that her mom should be waking up soon. Max couldn't believe this was happening, Liz and he had always wanted children, in the future, but because of who he was they didn't know if it was even possible. "I guess we were wrong" he said to himself.

It had been an hour since Isabel left and Max hadn't left Liz's side the entire time. He had pulled up her desk chair next to her bed. He didn't know much longer of this he could take this. He had tried a few times to wake her, but he didn't work. He we getting nervous what if something was going wrong, what if for some reason that his daughter couldn't change Liz enough so that she could survive. And the longer that she was unconscious the more worried he got.

* * *

Liz was in some park, but she didn't see any buildings around and she didn't recognize the park. There were a few kids that she could hear in the distance playing. She was sitting on the bench wondering why she was here and what happened. Then she saw a little girl playing a few feet from her. Someone sat down next to her and said, "She's pretty, Honey Bear." Liz turned, "Grandma…what am I died?"

"No sweetie, I'm just here for you"

"Why?"

"To help you understand what is going on."

"What is going on?"

"Her" she looked at the little girl that was playing a few feet from them. Liz looked at her as well.

"What's going on with her?"

"Look at her Liz…who does she look like?"

Liz looked at the little girl that was maybe four or five years old and watched her play. The little girl had had her back to them most of the time, but then she turn around and wave to them. Grandma Claudia waved back. The moment that she turns her first thought was that this little girl was her. But then she saw something, the little girl's eyes there was something there something familiar. She then realized that she had Max's eyes. She turned back her grandmother, "Whose is she?"

"She's yours"

"No she can't…" that at time Liz didn't finished what she was going to say because she was interrupted, by the little girl, "Mommy look." She said running up to Liz showing her a flower that she had found.

"It's time for me to go, Honey Bear."

"Grandma, what's going on?"

"Sweetie, I need to go so that you and Max can raise your daughter."

"But…we don't have…"

"You will soon" with that she was gone.

Liz looked down at this little girl that was her daughter, she don't realize that this was even possible. With Max been half alien and her being, well she really didn't know what she was. Ava told her a few months ago that when Max healed her that he had changed her. So what was she now?

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie." Looking down at this little girl that was sitting in her lap.

"It's time to wake up now."

"Sweetie, what?" But she didn't give her mother a chance to say anything but that when she put her hand on Liz's cheek and everything went white.

* * *

Isabel came through the door and asked, "Any change?" as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No"

"Well Michael and Maria are asleep on the couch and Kyle is in the chair also asleep." All Max did was nod. "I'm going to get you something to eat." Again he didn't say anything. She left and closed the door, then headed for the kitchen. After Isabel left Max laid his head down while still sitting in the chair and holding on to Liz's hand.

Liz opened her eyes slowly, she was still a little tired, but she needed to wake up. She looked around and saw Max asleep next to her as he held on to her hand. She smiled and then used her other hand and gently woke his by running her hand through his hair and softy saying he name, "Max."

Max slowly woke up, "Liz" and rubbed his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Liz, there is something that…." She stopped by saying, "I already know that I'm pregnant"

"I'm sorry Liz, I didn't mean for this to happen. Not now at least."

"I know…Neither did I."

They stayed in quiet for a few minutes. Just looking at each other and Max ran he hand around her to make sure everything was ok.

"Max, will you lay with me."

"Liz…I…."

"Please Max just hold me" Max nodded and Liz slid over so that he could get into bed with her. As soon as he laid down she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. Max soon fell asleep after Liz. And that is how Isabel found them when she came back in with a sandwich for Max, the two of them in each other arms. She set down the plate and quietly left to let them sleep.

TBC...(Please Review)


	3. Telling the Parents

Ch. 3 – Telling the Parents

It had been a week since Tess had left in the granolith and Max and Liz found out that they were going to have a daughter. And now it was time to tell their parents about the baby. Both of them knew that it had to be done soon because they knew that Liz's pregnancy was not going to last the normal nine months and the sooner they tell their parent the better. Both of them talk to their receptive parents and they all agreed to have dinner together. They were going to tell them about the engagement and the baby. It was easy getting their parents together; it had been awhile since they were together. Max and Liz just hope that the night would go a smoothly has it was to get them together, but both of them had a feeling that it wouldn't.

Max had picked up Liz early, before her parents got there. "So are you ready?"

"To spend the rest of my life with you, yes. To tell our parents, no…lets go away and never come back."

"Liz we have to tell them."

"I know…it just going to be so hard for them to realize. We haven't been dating for the past few months and now we tell them that we are getting married and having a baby. They are going to have questions."

"Yeah I know."

"And as far as both are parents know they think that you are still dating Tess. All that they know is that Tess has just gone missing."

"Yeah I was thinking about that too last night. I was picturing different scenarios of how it would go."

"Yeah I was going the same. How did yours turn out?"

"Well, the best one was they are really happy for us and congratulate us. And the worst, your father kills me. What about you?"

"My all of end up like your worst one. I'm sorry…It is just that I was trying to think in my dad's point of view…and you are marrying their only daughter, has well as his only child and you knocked her up…all at seventeen. All of my scenarios didn't go well. "

"Well at least we don't need to tell them about my son with Tess."

"Yeah that is one good thing about tonight."

"So how are you feeling?" He asked as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Fine I guess I ready don't feel any different, well other then feeling her presence. Should I being feeling nausea or something? I really don't know." She said getting out of the car.

"I wish that I knew, but I don't know either" Has they walked into the house.

Max was glad that both his parents were still at work. It would give them some time to be alone together. They were both sitting on his bed; Max was holding Liz, "So when do you think that we should get married?"

"I think that we should wait until after we graduate. I know that the baby will defiantly be born by then, but I just think that it would be easier for us."

"So you want to wait?"

"Max, I want to married to right now, I'm ready to just hit the road and get married…it would just easier on our parents…they can get used to the idea, if we wait."

"I know, but do we have to tell them?"

"Yes." Playfully hit him on the arm. "What would we do if we don't?"

"Well let's see your parents would wonder why your clothes are getting looser." Looking down at her clothes. "Oh yeah then there is the little explanation of why you have a baby in the few months. And why you are spending so much time with me."

"Little?"

Max started laughing, "We need to tell them."

* * *

Jeff and Nancy arrived a little after six that evening. Not too long after they arrived they ate. After dinner and everyone was in the living room Max started as he took hold of Liz's hand and took a deep breath, "There is something that we need to tell all of you." He looked at Liz, who nodded slightly, and then he continued, "We're getting married."

There was silence for a few moments, then Jeff broke it, "No you're not, both of you are seventeen. You two are way too young to even think about marriage right now."

Phillip then added, "He is right son, you guys are too young and you have your whole lives ahead of you."

Diane was confused, "Wait a minute, I'm confused, when did you two get back together? Max we thought that you were dating Tess."

At the sound of Tess' name Liz closed her eyes for a few seconds. This was going well and they still haven't told them about the baby yet.

Max answered the question "I was dating Tess Mom, but Liz and I got back together."

Nancy then said, "It does matter when then got together the point is that they are too young to get married. Liz what about your future? Harvard?"

"Mom my future is here with Max, I'm not going to Harvard."

"Liz, you have worked so hard all this time and now you are throwing it all away." – Jeff

She was getting tired, tired both physically and emotionally. "There is one more thing that we need to tell all of you." She took a deep breath. "We're pregnant."

"oh god" from both their mothers.

"Max how could you be so irresponsible?" – Phillip

"How dare you get my daughter pregnant, let her lose all chances that she had to ever go to Harvard. Is this why to two are engage? Because if it is, there is an easy solution to this problem." – Jeff. All the rest of the parents were wondering the same thing.

"Dad no"

"We we're engaged before we found out about the baby."

"That tells doesn't make things right, both of you have just ruined both of your lives." – Phillip

"I knew that we should have forbid you two for seeing each other, then two came home from being out all night."

"Nancy, that probably wouldn't have made any difference." - Diane

"And now we will never know." Looking back at Max and Liz.

Liz was getting even more tired. She had worked all day at the café and with what is going on here. All she wanted to do is fall asleep in Max's arms. Max could feel how tired she was, but was he going to do say good nite and take her to his room. 'Yeah I'm sure her parents would really appreciate that.'

Diane then asked a question that surprised all of them, including Max and Liz, "What are plans?"

"Ah well" Looking at Liz, she looked so drained of energy, "um…planning on keeping the baby and finishing school. And after graduation we plan on getting married then."

"Where are you going to live until then?" Jeff asked.

Diane spoke up before the kids had a chance to answer, "They can live here, until after graduation and they get a place of their own."

"Mom" Max was a surprised at what his mother had just said.

"Diane, are you sure?" Phillip asking his wife.

"Yes, they are staying here."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, I don't support this." Jeff said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Jeff, this is our daughter and only child. We have to support their decision whether we like it or not." Nancy said following him.

"Nancy, we will talk about this at home. Let's go. Good night Phillip, Diane." With that Nancy and Jeff left.

Liz was shocked she had never seen her Dad act like that. And then he just left. She wondered what was going to happen. She knew that her relationship with her parents wouldn't be the same, but for how long?

"Well kids why don't you two get some rest; it's been a long evening." Phillips said after the Parkers left.

"Thanks Dad." With that Max put his hand against Liz's back and they went into his room.

TBC… (Please Review)


	4. Switched

**Please read 1st**: The words that are in **Bold** are words from the show, I didn't write them (it's only two lines). Sorry that it took so long to update.

Ch. 4 - Switched

_It has been quit a summer, for starters my parents are still barely talking to me. Or should I say my Dad is barely talking to me. However, they did let me keep my job at the café. When he does talk to me it's always about work. I think that the biggest thing would be the growth of my stomach, it has only been a few months and I look more like I'm almost five or six months along. Max and I are still living at his parents. His mom can't wait to be a grandmother; his dad took a little longer getting used to be a grandparent._

_School starts on Monday and it's going to feel different, so much as change over the summer. It is not like anyone is going to be surprised that Max and I are back together and that we are pregnant. The whole town knows, which actually helps a little with school, we don't have to tell everyone. We have all grown up over the summer…more mature, pregnancy does that to you or in Max's case two pregnancies. We are still on the search for his son; Max had an idea to go throw Tess' things. I don't like the idea, he wants to see if there is another way to get home that Nascedo might have told Tess. So that is where we are headed tomorrow. I don't like Tess, now especially after all that has happened. The only reason that I'm even helping him is because no matter what Tess has done, Max's son is the innocent victim in all of this mess, has is our daughter in another different way. And I would do anything with Max._

"Nothing in that box?" Max asked, has Liz leaned back on the couch. She had been leaning over looking through a box.

"Nothing," letting out a breath.

Max leaned back next to her, a piece of paper in his hand. Touching her face "You ok?"

"Yeah, I don't think that she likes me leaning over." Putting her hand on her stomach.

He move his hand that was stroking her face to on top of hers, "It's a good thing that I might have found something" he said smiling.

"What is it?" Liz said looking at the piece of paper that Max was holding.

"It's a letter that Nascedo wrote to Tess, '_**I am your one and only protector on this planet. I will protect to until the end.'**_" Max smiled and looked up at Liz.

"He sure thought a lot of himself when he was alive."

"Yep," Max got back to the letter, "_**'If I ever die this is the only way to communicate with our home.'**_" Max finished and then showed her the drawing of the diamond that was on the paper.

"So, now what, we have to find this diamond thing?"

Max let out a breath and nodded.

They both have been going to the library and looking through the internet, trying to find the diamond. She was online while Max was working when she clicked on the website for the New Mexico State Museum. They had an extensive diamond collection. She had spent an hour going through it, when she finally found it. She read the description of the diamond and it made her laugh to think, this is what the scientist thought that it was. "If only they knew. It would probably be with all the other alien artifacts that the government has collected." Now the only problem was replacing it with the fake one that Max had made. She scrolled down to the end of the page where she saw that the museum is lending it to the London Museum next month. They had at most a month to come up with a plan to switch them.

A little after eight that night Max came home, he was exhausted. He was happy that the summer was almost over and that the tourist season was coming to an end. He walked into his room and found Liz asleep on her side facing away from him. He smiled and laid down behind her, kissing her neck, moving his hand up her side, "Liz" whispering in her ear.

Liz moaned and moved back into him farther, "I just fell asleep" He kissed her ear, moving his hand cupping her breast and then down on her stomach, then slowly to hip, pulling her closer to him. "I work all day and then looked online for the diamond."

Max moaned against her neck, "Did you find anything?"

Liz smiled, "Maybe."

"Maybe, ah" Pulling her against him again, since she had moved a little away, and on to his arousal.

"Max," turning in his arms onto her back.

"So you said you find something."

Liz laughed, "Yes" reaching over to the night side and handed him the print out. Max turned and sat up some to read the print out.

"It's in New Mexico?" Max was surprise after all this time that it was still here.

"Yes…" Liz smiled sitting up next to him kissing his neck "…and it will be for another month."

Max turned to look at her which made Liz stop kissing his neck, "another month?"

"Yeah, at the end of this month they are lending it and a few others of the museum in London."

"So we need to find a way to get me inside and switch them."

"What about me?"

"Liz you're pregnant."

"And?"

"And we may need to get out quickly and you don't move all that fast now."

"Uhh…"she pushed him a little, "and who's flaunt is that?" Max went silent and started shaking, "Max I didn't mean it…Max?" He wasn't responding to her. He was still shaking. She got up and went down the hall to Isabel's room. Knocking on the door in a panic, "Isabel"

Isabel opened the door, "Liz what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Max…I…"

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

"Let's go." They both went into his room. "Max…Max" Trying to wake him up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were just talking and…"

"Liz" Max said as he was coming to. Liz sat down next to him. "Max I'm here…I'm right here." Just then Liz hand to glowed and Max woke up fully.

"What was that?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know…I…" But Liz was cut off by Max "My son, he was just born."

"What?" Both Isabel and Liz asked.

"He was born" He repeated.

"Max" Liz softly said putting her hand on his cheek.

* * *

A little while later they were sit on his bed holding each other. Max looked at Liz, she was quiet, which meant that she was thinking, "What are you thinking?"

"How come I didn't feel anything from the baby, when…?"

"I don't know"

"You would think that when her half brother was born she would have done something, but the whole time she was asleep, she's still asleep." Max too was thinking that it was strange, why would he been the only one that could feel him being born. "If something major was happening to Isabel, you feel it right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Why didn't she? If he was sending you a message that he was born wouldn't she be able to hear it too?"

"Yeah…you would think."

* * *

Max was helping close up the Crashdown, "So I heard that there is going to be a major storm coming through tomorrow night. And since we both have tomorrow night off…" smiling down at her, "You want to go to the museum tomorrow night with me?"

"Why Mr. Evans, are you asking me out on a date?"

"You want to go?"

"Love to" he pushed her lightly against the counter and kissed her hard.

Michael and Maria came in through the back. "What are we going to do with these two…it's just getting worse."

Michael let out a breath, "I know" smiled at her and then looked up at Max and Liz; "HEY" he said loudly. Both Max and Liz pulled apart and looked at Michael and Maria. "You two do remember that we are supposed to be closing."

Max and Liz smiled at each other; Max then whispered in her ear, "We'll finish this later."

Liz moaning lightly, "I hope so."

* * *

When they arrived, it was raining hard outside with thunder and lightning just like the weatherman had forecasted. Even though they did have an umbrella they still walked quickly to the front door. "Oh, I think that this is the hardest rain that I ever been in." Liz replied as they entered the door to the museum. They pick up a map of the museum and started looking around at each artifact that the museum had. It wasn't until they got to the third room that they came across the 'Crystal Room'. They looked at a few pieces together and then they had split up a little to look at other pieces of the collection. They had done this in almost every room they had been in. When they were the only two in the room, that was one of the reasons why they had picked tonight to do the switch the storm would keep most people from coming to the museum and the museum officials would think that the storm was the cause of the video feeds going off. Max walked to the side wall looking at a small diamond from the side and put his hand against the wall, jamming the video signal. And then looked at Liz was watching the entrance to the room, all she did was nod. He then went to the diamond that they were looking for and jammed the alarm. He switched the diamond, then turned the alarm back on and then looked at Liz, she smiled. She went back to another diamond and Max went back to the small diamond and unjammed the video feed. They went through a few more different rooms and jammed and unjammed the video feeds to make it look like the storm was causing the problem with the video.

Has they were in back in the car, "You know we should go back there again. You know when it's not raining like cats and dogs and when we aren't robbery the place." She said smiling.

"Oh what have I done to you?"

"No I'm serious I would like to go back…after the baby is born, family outing."

They both laughed as they started the hour and a half trip back to Roswell.

TBC…(please review)


End file.
